World Of Magic
by Euraa
Summary: 100 tahun yang lalu entah bagaimana manusia membangkitkan energi spiritual (mana) didalam tubuh mereka yang membuat mereka dapat menggunakan sihir. Ini juga lah yang menjadi pemicu perang dunia ke 3. Ditengah kekacauan perang dunia ke 3, sebuah kelompok teroris yang menamakan diri mereka Order Of Chaos membuat kekacauan dimana-mana dan mencoba menguasai dunia. Perang dunia ke 3 ter


Di dunia ini banyak sekali misteri-misteri yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terungkap

Contohnya saja sihir

Dulu keberadaan sihir menjadi perdebatan

Banyak yang tidak percaya dan banyak juga yang percaya dengan keberadaan sihir

Tapi. Puluhan tahun lalu tepatnya tahun 2017. Terjadi sebuah peristiwa aneh

Semua manusia tiba-tiba saja memiliki kekuatan berupa energi misterius yang kini disebut mana yang dapat membuat sihir

Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan 'hari yang diketahui' karena kemarin masih normal-normal saja

Karena kejadian itu terjadi kegemparan dimana-mana

Kekacauan, pembunuhan, perkelahian, bahkan terjadi perang dunia ke 3 tetapi tidak hanya menggukanakan senjata api, tank, maupun bom, negara-negara diseluruh dunia menjadikan juga sihir sebagai senjata yang lebih mematikan

Kami menyebutnya 'sejarah terkelam manusia'

Ditengah kekacauan ini terbentuk sebuah kelompok teroris yang menamai diri mereka Order Of Chaos yang memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka untuk berbuat jahat

Mereka mencoba menguasai dunia dengan sihir

Awalnya mereka hanyalah kelompok teroris yang bisa dibilang kecil. Namun lama kelamaan kelompok ini menjadi besar dan menjadi satu-satunya kelompok teroris di dunia

Perang dunia ke 3 terhenti karena ulah Order Of Chaos

Untuk mengatasi ini PBB mengumpulkan seluruh pemimpin dunia untuk mengalahkan Order Of Chaos. Seluruh pemimpin dunia sepakat untuk menghentikan perang dan bersatu untuk melawan Order Of Chaos. Hingga terlarirlah pasukan khusus yang bernama Guardian Of Justice hingga kembali melahirkan perang yang berlangsung selama 5 tahun

Perang dimenangkan oleh Guardian Of Justice sehingga dunia kembali menjadi damai

Walaupun Order Of Chaos berhasil dikalahkan. Pemimpin mereka berhasil kabur dan masih buron hingga saat ini

Anggota yang selamat pun masih buron

Setiap orang yang memiliki lambang Order Of Chaos yang berupa tato uroboros akan ditangkap dan di introgasi

Tetapi sekarang mereka bisa menutupinya dengan sihir hingga menyulitkan pencarian

Memang, setelah Order Of Chaos kalah. Dunia kembali menjadi damai

Tetapi itu tidak menjamin kalau kedamaian dunia akan berlangsung selamanya dan mungkin saja Order Of Chaos kembali bangkit dan kembali memulai perang

Untuk mencegah bangkitnya Order Of Chaos, pemerintah diseluruh dunia membuat sekolah untuk melatih anak-anak muda di negara mereka yang berminat menjadi anggota Guardian Of Justice

Setahun sekali PBB mengadakan turnamen antar penyihir di seluruh dunia yang pemenangnya selain mendapatkann uang bisa langsung di rekrut menjadi anggota Guardian Of Justice

.

.

.

TBC

 **Author Note**

 **Sihir disini di bagi menjadi 10 macam, setiap orang hanya memiliki satu sihir, tapi terkadang ada juga kasus unik dimana ada orang orang yang memiliki 2 jenis sihir atau lebih tapi itupun sangat jarang**

 **Ini 10 macam sihir yang ada di fic ini**

 **1\. Summon**

 **Sihir ini merupakan sihir pemanggilan. Sihir ini cukup unik karena partner pengguna sihir ini sudah ditentukan sejak mereka lahir**

 **2\. Element**

 **Pengguna sihir ini hanya bisa memiliki satu dari 7 jenis element yang ada seperti api, air, tanah, angin, petir, cahaya dan kegelapan. Sihir ini paling banyak dimiliki oleh orang-orang**

 **3\. Body**

 **Sihir ini dapat meningkatkan kekuatan, keceoatan, kelincahan dan bahkan reflek si pengguna**

 **4\. Seal**

 **Walaupun disebut segel, tapi sihir ini lebih ke sihir pelindung. Tapi sihir ini bisa juga untuk menyegel barang dan rumornya sihir juga bisa di segel**

 **5\. Healing**

 **Seperti namanya. Sihir ini merupakan sihir penyembuh**

 **6\. Unique**

 **Seperti namanya, sihir ini sangat unik dan langka karena sihir yang dimiliki si pengguna tidak akan pernah ada yang sama dalam jangka waktu 10 tahun**

 **7\. Illusion**

 **Sihir yang dapat menciptakan ilusi. Tapi ada rumor kalau ada orang yang bisa mewujudkan ilusi menjadi nyata di suatu tempat di dunia ini**

 **8\. Forbiden**

 **Merupakan sihie terlarang. Agak mirip dengan sihir kegelapan tapi sihir ini lebih ke sesuatu yang seperti membangkitkan orang mati**

 **9\. Curse**

 **Meruoakan sebuah sihir yang daoat mengutuk seseorang**

 **10\. Mind**

 **Sihir yang dapat mengontrol, membaca ataupun memanipulasi pikiran seseorang**

 **11\. Unknown**

 **Ini masih sebatas rumor**


End file.
